


Riddle at Chaffee Zoo

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Animals, Family Fluff, Fluff, Investigations, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Smut, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: As the detectives jet off to Europe. Mason, Kira, and their new friends are faced with their own mystery. When animals start to disappear and a zoo guard is killed, they try to find some answers.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Fresno mystery special. I'll be bringing in some characters from another fandom. I refuse to say which. I don't want to ruin the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogers-Barnes family, Kira, Trip, and Mason jet off to California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. EfE will be updated next.

**_John F. Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York City, New York in June;_ **

****The Rogers-Barnes family, Kira, Mason, and Trip filed on the plane. They put their bags up and took their seats. Kira had Aurora and Lottie in her row, while Mason had Drew and Zack. Trip had the twins with him.

* * *

**_somewhere over the Midwest region;_ **

Bucky and Steve were the only people in their row. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled up the blanket.

"The breakfast was good at the airport. I hope it is good on here," Steve yawned.

"It might taste weird due to the altitude, but I think it should be fine." Bucky replied.

"I need to sleep before we land. Can you wake me up when they bring around dinner?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded and let him rest his head on his shoulder. Steve kissed his jaw and rested against him.

* * *

**_Chaffee Zoo, Frenso, California;_ **

Elsewhere, a masked person snuck into the Chaffee Zoo. They used a copied key to sneak in.

They stole a rare albino zebra. Its stripes were white and grey. They sneaked around the zoo and tranquilizing the zebra for transport. They loaded the zebra in a cage hitched on a pickup and sped off. 


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Bucky, and their family reach Jim's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay but rl issues came up.

The Rogers-Barnes family, Trip, Kira, and Mason arrived in Fresno. They filed off the plane and met with Jim Morita. Bucky and Steve hugged Jim and grinned.

"Come on. I'll drive you to my house." Jim said.

* * *

**_Morita Manor, Fresno;  
_ **

After everyone arrived at the house, introductions were made. The group met Jim's wife Akane, and their four children; Joshua, Kevin, Fuji, and Takara. They were shown to their assigned rooms to unpack. 

Zack was staying with 11 years old Kevin, while Lottie and Wanda shared with 7 years old Takara. Drew and Aurora shared a room across from their parents. Pietro had his own large room for the moment. He would be sharing with kids his own age when they arrived.

After everyone was done packing, 13 years old Josh and 9 years old Fuji gave them a tour of the 4 story mansion.

"We have a basement and an attic." Josh said as he showed them around. The basement was both storage and a theater of sorts. The attic was a game room. Then they ended up in a playroom on the second floor.

"The toy chest is for the kids. The books too." Fuji announced as she pointed out the aqua colored toy box. Said box was filled with a Lego DUPLO Bucket, Star Wars and Marvel hero figurines, Little Pony figurines, tea party sets, plush toys, and dolls.

The bookcase had books for kids age 12 and below. There was even an art & craft area with easels and play doh. Drew and Pietro beamed.

"Go ahead and play kids." Steve said. The boys instantly headed to the toy box, while Lottie and Wanda dragged their parents to the art & crafts area.

* * *

**_Malia's room, Brooklyn;_ **

Malia and Kira talked over Skype. Malia was happy to see her beautiful girlfriend.

"How are you?" Malia asked.

"We are in Fresno and it is just beautiful." Kira replied.

"Sounds fun." Malia smiled.

"It is. And it's good to see you." Kira declared. The girls continued to talk and flirt for hours.

* * *

That evening, the Rogers-Barnes family, teens, and Trip sat down to eat with Jim and his family. Dinner consisted of roast beef, mashed potatoes, house salad, gravy, glazed carrots, creamed corn, rolls, and jello with cool whip.

They were all so happy. They finished their dinner and cleaned up.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close. 

"I'm so happy that we came to see Jim," Steve smiled. Bucky nodded,

"It's like old times." he responded.

"I have the list with me." Steve mentioned, taking out said list and handing it to his husband. They looked over the list.

"We should visit the Yosemite Park." Bucky suggested.

"Sure, babe," Steve replied happily.

"Then we're set for the morning." Bucky responded. They had some alone time for a little while longer. Then they kissed and settled down.


	3. Lunch on the Patio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some friends from New Orleans surprise the teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted tmw.  
> I claim creative license on the details mentioned in this chapter; especially the playset fort.

**_Yosemite National Park, Mariposa County, California;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family, the teens, and Trip visited Yosemite National Park in Mariposa County. They took a bus tour of said park. They panned gold, visited the Yosemite Zip Lines and Adventure Ranch, and finally the John Muir Geo Tourism Center museum. They had a lot of fun. The visit was a perfect way to see the park.

* * *

**_John Muir Geo Tourism Center;_ **

Kira and Mason were at the museum when they ran into Jimmy and Masumi.

"Hey, guys. Long time no see." Masumi greeted.

"Guys, I want you to meet Kaito, my boyfriend." Jimmy smiled. They shook his significant other's hand.

"How are you. Nice to meet you." they said.

"Why don't you come by for lunch. We're staying with friends." Kira offered.

* * *

A hour later, Kaito and Jimmy had some alone time. They cuddled happily on the bus.

"I'm happy that I got to meet some of your friends." Kaito said.

"I knew that they would like you." Jimmy grinned.

"I was still nervous." Kaito replied.

"You were fine." Jimmy responded. Kaito kissed Jimmy and a warm smile filled his face.

* * *

**_backyard of the Morita Manor;_ **

The teens got together for lunch in the backyard of the Morita house. They sat down to watch the Roger-Barnes kids as they played in the pool with the Morita brood. Aurora and Drew were inside napping.

The backyard was fenced. The back patio held a dining table with patio dining chairs and an umbrella. There was a fire pit and lounge chairs.

The pool was huge and had enough room for lounge floats and pool noodles. It was even deep enough for tossing toys in and go searching for them. The steps went up one side, and the slide wasn't too steep. A little distance away from the pool was a spa pool. Further back near the shed was a play set fort.

The play set fort had a rope ladder attached, and an access ladder with flat steps on one side. A bridge connected the forts in addition to monkey bars. Inside the respective forts were a tic tac panel and a steering wheel. An upper level held a lookout balcony with a telescope.

There were sandboxes and a built in picnic table at the bases of the forts. In addition were swings and slides. The swings consisted of a trapeze, a glider seating two, tire swing for four, bucket, and two belts. The slides were wave, spiral, and tube.

The teens enjoyed their lunch and watched the children. Eventually the children were called from the water for lunch. It was the perfect day.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. After locking the door, the couple kissed and Bucky smirked as he moved onto Steve's neck. The men stripped down and pressed together closely.

After placing Steve onto the bed, Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He proceeded to prep Steve.

Soon, Steve was ready so he pulled Bucky down for a kiss. When they parted for air, Bucky slicked himself up.

He pushed into Steve and grinned. The pace was slow and steady. Bucky was gentle with his husband.

Eventually, they were close, so Bucky stroked Steve to climax. Soon, they shook with their orgasms. As they came down from their highs, Steve kissed his husband and sighed,

"That was perfect." he said.


	4. Zoo Interupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens get a new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. EfE will be updated tmw.  
> I claim creative license on some of the details mentioned here.

**_Fresno_ _Chaffee Zoo, Frenso;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family and teens visited Chaffee Zoo. The kids bounced all over the places. Pietro wanted to visit Dino Dig while Wanda wanted to see the pandas and penguins. Lottie gravitated towards the American flamingos while Zack wanted to see the lemurs. The zoo was fun!

The family looked into the summer camp programs being offered. The parents signed them up for their respective camps; Cubby, Adventure, and Young Naturalist.

"The camp lasts five weeks and then they have the rest of summer off. They have the weekends off though." Bucky explained.

"That means that Kira and Mason are free, well mostly. They still have Aurora to look after, and Drew in the afternoon." Steve mused. Then they went to ask the staff questions while the teens took the kids to explore the zoo.

* * *

A hour later, Kira, Mason and the Rogers-Barnes kids went to the nearby outdoors mall. They wandered in and out of shops. They had stopped at a restaurant for lunch when a conservation taking place near by caught their attention.

"Did you hear? Some zoo exhibits are closed after the thefts." a young woman told her friends.

"Wait stolen?" they were shocked.

"Yes, it's true." she confirmed. The teens got up and went to ask questions. They were intrigued.

Meanwhile, the zoo director was furious. The orangutan had been stolen right out of its cage. It was the fourth time this month.

"That is the final straw!" he declared. So he picked up the phone and called for help.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve went out for lunch. They went to Chipotle. The couple ordered their rice bowls and burritos. They loved the food and talked. Eventually, Bucky and Steve finished their lunch. They stood up and grabbed ice cream before kissing.

* * *

After dropping the kids off at the Morita manor, the teens and Trip went walking around town. Soon, they met up with Jimmy and Masumi.

"Hey!" Trip greeted the twins.

"We have a new case." Jimmy announced.

"We can help you," Trip offered.

"Let's go and get an interview." Masumi smiled.

* * *

**_Corey's room, Morita Manor;_ **

Corey and Mason talked over Skype. Mason was excited to see his boyfriend.

"Hey, baby!" Mason smiled.

"Hi, Mason. How is the trip?" Corey responded.

"It's been fun. Mr. Morita and his family are sweet and welcoming." Mason nodded. Corey grinned, happy that the vacation was going well. The couple kept talking as the hours flew by.


	5. Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives look into the crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 should be posted tmw.

**_Fresno Chaffee Zoo, Fresno, California;_ **

The detectives started their investigation in the zoo. They looked at the taped off exhibits. They looked around for clues. Finally, they found an intact lock with distinct scratches. They were intrigued and carefully removed the lock for evidence.

"Label it all." Jimmy said.

**_living room at Morita Manor;_ **

The Howling Commandos were in Jim's living room. They were all so happy to see each other again.

"Hello!" Dum Dum greeted. They hugged each other. Then they sat down to catch up.

* * *

**_Fresno Art Museum;_ **

Bucky, Steve, Kira, and Mason toured Fresno art museum while the kids were at camp. They looked at the various artworks by local artists. The styles varied from impressionist to abstract.

"This piece is so abstract." Mason mentioned.

"It can have several meanings." Bucky explained.

"Let's check Nancy Koudelman out. She's a member of the feminist art movement." Steve suggested.

* * *

**_Malia's room, Morita Manor;_ **

Malia and Kira talked over Skype. Malia was so happy to see her.

"How are you babe?" Malia greeted.

"I am relaxing the best I can. We have a case." Kira replied.

"Seems like you can't catch a break neither." Malia responded.

"All I want is a vacation." Kira sighed. They talked for awhile. Then it was time to sign off, so they blew kisses to each other before logging off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Morita and Rogers-Barnes kids minus Aurora was at summer camp. Drew was in Cubby Camp, while Pietro and the girls attended Adventure Camp. Josh, Kevin, and Zack was attending Young Naturalist Camp.

Their schedule was packed with games, art & crafts, projects, animal observation, a zoo tour, and hands on experiences. They had fun learning.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Fuji cheered.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Aurora was taking a nap, while Drew played with the teens out in the backyard.

Steve cuddled in Bucky's arms and kissed his shoulder. They stripped down and kissed hard. Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers up. He carefully prepped Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He proceeded to push into Steve slowly. He began a steady pace.

Ten minutes later, they were close to coming. So Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve and started stroking. Eventually, Steve came and Bucky followed soon after. As they came down from their highs, Steve sighed and melted against Bucky.


	6. Bluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The security guard meets a tragic end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

The Howling Commandos and their families plus the teens took a trip to the local beach. The sand was almost totally white. There was a playground complete with a swing set, slides, seesaws, and a merry go round.

They put up a net and played beach volleyball. Trip helped the younger kids build a sand castle, while the older kids splashed around in the water. Everyone had a ton of fun. The beach was the lovely get away.

* * *

About two hours later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The couple rested against the warmth of each other's bodies.

"The kids took a disposable camera. We can develop the pictures when we get back." Steve was saying.

"We are going to have to make a ton of copies." Bucky smiled. Steve beamed and kissed his cheek.

"I can't wait." he replied.

Meanwhile, Kaito and Jimmy went out for a lunch date. The couple went to Zaxby's for west cobb salads. They enjoyed their date. After finishing their lunch, they kissed and took a walk.

* * *

**_backyard, Morita Manor;_ **

After lunch, Kira, Mason, Masumi, and Josh babysat the younger kids with help from Kevin and Zack. They were all in the backyard playing in the pool. The kids took turns on the slide. Some played with colorful dive sticks and rings.

Kira sat with Aurora in the wading pool. The plastic kiddie pool had been set up near by. Aurora splashed around and giggled while the others played in the pool. They took pictures and smiled.

* * *

That evening, the Howling Commandos and their families gathered for dinner at the Moritas. Dinner consisted of grilled chicken and corn on the cob. Sides were house, fruit, and potato salads. There was potato chips and rolls. The drink options were water, soda, beer, and fruit juice. Dessert consisted of funfetti cupcakes, eclairs, and cream puffs.

The families were happy and eating away while they talked. It was a good time for old friends to catch up and new ones to be made.

* * *

**_Fresno Chaffee Zoo;  
_ **

Karl Lourdes went around checking the cages. All of sudden, he saw a light from inside the reptile house. He was perplexed. It was after hours, which made it strange that someone else was still in the zoo.

The now suspicious guard went to check it out. He stepped in the reptile section and confronted the intruder.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he demanded. The intruder jumped and turned to the voice. They took the option of bluffing.

"I was called in for a security breach." came the reply. Karl raised his eyebrows.

"That's funny. I'm the security guard." he stated. The culprit panicked, but tried a second time.

Well -uh...I'm-" they stuttered before calling it quits. The man turned to run away. Karl chased after him, hot on his tail.

They were half way to the gate before the intruder turned and abruptly lunged at Karl. The guard grunted and looked at his abdomen. The knife was pulled out and the now killer ran.


	7. Water Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids go to the water park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. EfE will be updated tmw.

**_Island Water Park, Fresno, California;_ **

The Howling Commandos and their families visited the local water park with Trip and the teens. Everyone was excited, and the kids practically ran to the ticket booth.

"They are definitely excited." Gabe commented.

* * *

After buying their tickets and settling in at one of the pavilion, the group then split up. The younger kids were taken to Ohana Bay while the older kids got into line. There were tube and body slides. They laughed on the lazy rivers and wave pools. They floated and relaxed away from any stress.

* * *

At noon, the group headed to the Aloha Grill for lunch. They were led to tables and given menus. Some of the kids wanted ice cream or funnel cake.

"Can we get funnel cakes?" Fuji asked hopefully.

"I don't think so," Steve put his feet down.

"We have cake and ice cream for dessert later." he finished. The kids pouted and they sat down to look at the menu. There was seafood, fruits, and veggies. The drink options were tea, water, lemonade, or soda. They ordered their lunch plates and ate.

* * *

Two hours later, the group gathered back in the pavilion. The pavilion was decorated for the party. The theme was Disney.

There was red velvet layered cake with cream cheese frosting and filling between each layer. The ice cream was neapolitan, vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. Everyone sang happy birthday to the twins.

"Make a wish, kids," Bucky grinned. The twins closed their eyes and thought before blowing out their candles. Steve cut the cake and served the pieces with a scoop of the ice cream. They clapped and dug in.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Morita Manor;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The couple laughed and kissed hard. Then they stripped down to their birthday suits and Bucky grabbed the lube.

He slicked up his fingers and proceeded to prep Steve. He prepped Steve with the flavorless lube and kissed down his thighs.

"So beautiful. Always beautiful." he declared. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took him. Bucky started a fast pace. Steve bit the pillow to conceal his moans. Bucky panted into his neck.

After what seemed like an eternity, they came with poorly concealed grunts. As they recovered from their orgasms, Steve blushed furiously.

"I hope that no one heard that." he said. Bucky chuckled softly before kissing him.


	8. Cookout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families fire up the grill for the Fourth of July.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next.

Two weeks after Pietro and Wanda's seventh birthday saw the beginning of Fourth of July festivities. The detectives had to put their investigation on hold to spend time with their friends. They did so reluctantly. They still remembered how the case had gotten complicated from the start...

_The detectives looked at the sheet-covered body and the empty cages and sanctuaries. The director was foaming at the mouth about bad press. An officer tried to reassure him._

_"We will keep this out of the media. We already spun a story of renovations, animal checkups, and safety inspections to explain the closing."_

_"See to it that it is true!" the director barked. The man stormed off in a huff of irritation. The police officer rolled his eyes at the cantankerous man but proceeded to write a statement._

The detectives hoped that they could resume the investigation after the hiatus.

Meanwhile, the Commandos and their families went to the Napa Valley. They got on the Napa Valley Wine Train for an adventure and had a magnificent time. The meal was delicious, and they partook in a murder mystery. It was like a dinner and a show on wheels.

They then toured the local wineries and met the wine makers. The adults stepped out to look at the vines and tasted the grapes. It was the perfect outing to get to know wine country.

* * *

**_Forestiere Underground Gardens, Fresno;_ **

Kira and Mason visited Forestiere Underground Gardens with their new friends. The place was a series of underground tunnels with trees, green plants, and a body of green water. A series of stairs weaved through the beautiful sight. Unique fruit trees, shrubs, and vines grew underground. Roman archways were everywhere. They enjoyed the tour.

"I am going to print off all of those photographs." Kira vowed. She snapped more pictures on her phone and saved it all to her Cloud account. Mason asked,

"Can I get some pics? I want to make a scrapbook for Corey to see." she smiled and nodded before taking more pics.

* * *

**_Mason's room, Morita Manor;_ **

Corey and Mason signed onto Face Time. Mason was bouncing with joy and happiness. Corey's happy smile filled the screen.

"Hey, babe," Mason beamed.

"I am doing the best that I can without you here." Corey replied. Mason melted and sighed.

"I know, babe. I miss you too." he replied. Corey continued to compliment his handsome boyfriend and Mason blushed more. They kept talking for hours, not wanting to stop.

* * *

**_Morita Manor, Frenso;_ **

The families had a BBQ cookout in the Moritas' backyard. The pool was cleaned and filled and the kids got in under supervision. Josh and several kids lined up to use the slide while Gabe played lifeguard.

Fuji, Lottie, and their age mates had claimed the pool noodles and some of the lounge floats. Steve floated nearby on a lounge. The wives supervised the youngest kids as they used the wading pool in the shade. They had help from some of the preteens.

Kira, Mason, and Dernier were relaxing in the spa pool. Bucky and Dum Dum had the grill in hand while Monty and Jim supervised the refreshment table.

Soon, Pietro, and several boys in his age group jumped in, yelling,

"Cannonball!" The adults were splashed. One of the other kids caused a huge splash, drenching everything and everyone within a 10 mile radius much to their dismay.

"You nearly hit the coals." Steve scolded.

"Now, go to time out for five minutes." Akane added. The kids groaned and went inside for time out.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom. Morita Manor;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled together after helping clean the backyard.

"That was the most fun I've had this week. It was good being back with the boys." Bucky was saying.

"The food was great too," Steve nodded.

"Do you think they will mind that I took some leftovers?" Bucky asked.

"I don't think he'll mind. He has a ton in the fridge." Steve reassured. Bucky kissed his cheek and held his husband closer.


	9. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Howlies and their families get ready to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. CH 9 will be posted tmw.

**_July 7th, Fresno Yosemite International Airport, Fresno, California;_ **

Three days after the holiday, the Howling Commandos and their families were at the airport saying goodbye. Everyone but the Rogers-Barnes, Kira, and Mason was returning home to their regular routine or leaving for another vacation.

"Man, this is bittersweet. We should do this again." Dum Dum commented.

"Definitely. This summer seems to be the best time for our kids." Bucky replied.

"We'll talk about it more," Gabe said.

"We have a flight to catch." he finished. They bid their farewell and watched their friends head to the terminal.

In the meantime, the detectives got back to work. However, they now needed some help with resuming the investigation. Kaito was brought on to help them. They compiled a suspect list of people that had security clearance, access to the animals, and the ability to get out undetected.

"We're looking at the curator, zoo keepers, and people that clean after the zoo closes." Kira was saying.

"Okay, each of us take a piece of the list and run a background check." Jimmy declared.

"Alright, I will take the first three," Mason volunteered.

* * *

The teens took a break to tour the Shinzen Friendship Garden. It was a Japanese themed garden, complete with toriis, waterfalls, and koi ponds. There were different sections; Bonsai, spring, summer, fall, and winter. There was even a tea garden with a tea house nearby.

The sections all had their own special attractions. The spring section for example had Ume; Japanese apricot trees with white flowers. Others had either bridges or waterfalls.  They enjoyed the sweet beauty of the garden.

"The green tea smells amazing here." Kira marveled.

* * *

About two hours later, Kaito and Jimmy went out on a lunch date. They went to Cheesecake Factory. They ordered their lunches and cheesecake desserts. Jimmy opted for dark chocolate while Kaito ordered Chocolate mousse. After lunch, Kaito and Jimmy kissed.

* * *

While Kaito and Jimmy were occupied; the Rogers-Barnes family plus Masumi, Mason, and Kira visited Woodward Park. They had fun hiking and sight seeing. Taking in the fresh air calmed them and made them relax. When it was time for lunch, they stopped at one of the shelters to unpack their picnic basket.

The kids played at the nearby playground while the adults set up. The main course were sushi rolls and chicken salad wraps. The rolls were California, Tuna, and Philadelphia. The sides were cherry tomatoes, cucumber slices, and carrot sticks with veggie dip, fruit and pasta salads.

The drink options were lemonade or iced green tea. Dessert consisted of pecan pie, berry trifle, and mint brownies.

Everyone sat down and dug in. They laughed and talked as they enjoyed their meal. After the meal ended, they cleaned up and resumed hiking.

* * *

That evening, after changing in their pajamas, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They rested in their bed. Steve played with Bucky's hair as his head pillowed on his thighs. They rested in the pleasant silence and sweet company.


	10. Escalate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The robberies continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. B&BBEC will be updated next.

Four days later, the detectives went over their new information. During their investigation, the team managed to eliminate most of the names, leaving them with three potential killers. The thefts had resumed and the animals were moved around. The zoo was again shut down and they tried to rectify it.

"This is just one big mess." Masumi commented. They were under more pressure to produce more results.

* * *

One day, the teens went to the Hall of Records. They went on a long search for information. They looked around for certain records.

"This is so tedious." Kaito complained. They had been flipping through dusty, old books for a hour.

"I know. This would be better digitized." Jimmy responded.

"Let's work with what we have." Kira finished. They groaned but listened to her. They just had to get more work done.

Meanwhile, the Rogers-Barnes and Morita families visited the Armenian Heritage Museum. They looked through the gallery displays and exhibits. They enjoyed their time in the museum. After the museum visit, they ate a lunch of Armenian cuisine.

* * *

**_den, Morita Manor;_ **

The teens had a meeting. They were at their wits' end.

"We need to set a good trap." Kira said, pulling at her head. Not having answers frustrated them to no end.

"What should we do for it?" Masumi wanted to know. Kaito perked up in interest.

"I have a few good ideas." he volunteered. The other investigators looked at each other. They knew how much of a trickster he could be. Counting their blessings, they began to brainstorm.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, Morita Manor;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Steve moaned as he kissed Bucky hard. Then they stripped down.

Bucky pushed Steve onto his bed and lifted his leg over his shoulder before grabbing the lube. He uncapped the tube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve and kissed down his thighs.

When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and parted Steve's legs. He pushed into Steve and gave him time to relax. He then started an alternating pace.

A long while later, they were close so Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve and started stroking. Soon, they came with arched back and open, gaping mouths.

As they came down, Bucky and Steve kissed and smiled through the afterglow.

* * *

**_Chaffee Zoo, Fresno;_ **

That night, the teens watched the zoo. It was a classic stakeout. They waited three hours before they saw someone sneak onto the property. The culprit was unlocking the lion cage when he was caught red handed.

"Aha! Stop right there!" Jimmy declared.


	11. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives surround their suspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

The teens confronted the culprit. They were shocked by the identity of their criminal. It was the assistant director; Catarine Hollis!

"Why would you mess with the animals?" Jimmy wanted to know. Catarine stared and froze on the spot.

* * *

A moment later, Catarine broke the silence with a surprising confession.

"I owe money to some bookies. I bet on a lot of terrible odds." she admitted.

"And you killed the guard?!" Jimmy wasn't amused in the least.

"He caught me! I couldn't let him rat me out!" Catarine defended her case.

"Why did you swap the animals?" Kira wanted to know.

"It was a distraction to confuse you. Obviously it failed." came the reply.

"Obviously." Masumi replied.

* * *

All of sudden, Catarine shot them and turned to run. She kept running until she hit the obstacle course. The traps included ropes and sticky pads. She tried to get through but kept getting stuck. She tried again and got caught into a massive web.

"Why do the suspects always run?" Mason sighed.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the police arrived. They untied Catarine and brought her down.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." a cop stated.

"You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed by the court at the expense of the people of California. Do you understand these rights as i have read them?" they finished.

"Yes, asshole!" Catarine retorted. They raised their eyebrows.

"No need to be rude." they replied.

* * *

After Catarine had been dealt with, Kaito and Jimmy went out to dinner. They went out for hibachi. They watched the cooks work. They enjoyed their time together and food. After finishing their meal, Kaito and Jimmy kissed.


	12. Stain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The zoo case is back on the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

**_Morita Manor, Fresno;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes and Morita families found out about Catarine's arrest on the night news. They had just finished eatching a new episode of their favorite show when breaking news interrupted the opening.

"It's just sad." Akane commented.

"It's going to be such a scandal. I used to take my kids there. And they just finished zoo camp." Jim sighed.

"Now, the memory has a stain on it." Akane finished. The parents sighed and shook their heads. It was no longer an innocent place. It would be hard to forget what happened in the zoo.

* * *

**_Todd Beamer Park;_ **

The teens took the Rogers-Barnes and Morita kids to the park for lunch and fun. They ran around the playground. They made use of the splash pad.

"This was a great idea. We should do this again later this week." Mason suggested. Kira nodded and drank her lemonade. She smiled and took pictures for their parents to develop.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, Morita Manor;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. They stripped down and Bucky lifted his husband against the wall. He grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers.

Bucky prepped Steve with a smirk on his face. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He took Steve and kissed him hard. They went hard and fast with loud moans and kisses.

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached their climaxes. Bucky came inside of Steve and Steve followed. Bucky lifted him up and laid him on the bed.

"I hope that we did not make a dent in the wall," Steve panted. Bucky chuckled and kissed his shoulder.

* * *

**_Todd Beamer Park;  
_ **

While the kids played, Josh and Kira carefully unpacked the picnic basket. They readied the table and laid out a blanket cover.

The lunch consisted of chicken presto sandwiches with sides. The sides were berry cantaloupe salad, caesar pasta salad, and a mini veggie platter. The veggies were; bell pepper and cucumber slices, carrot sticks, and cherry tomatoes.

Dessert consisted of cream cheese chocolate chip cookies, apple pie, and funfetti cupcakes. The drink options were strawberry lemonade or soda.

"Come and eat, kids!" Kira called. The kids came running and sat down to eat.

* * *

That evening, Malia and Kira talked over Skype. 

"The case is done, and I have another three weeks vacation." Kira was saying.

"Take all the time you need." Malia replied.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Kira responded. Malia and Kira kept talking for hours and finished with a virtual kiss.


	13. Family Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families take a trip with the kids and teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted tmw.

Three weeks had passed since Catarine's arrest. It was August now. Corey and Mason video-chatted. Mason was excited to talk to his boyfriend.

"I heard what happened." Corey mentioned.

"It was a total mess that could have been avoided if she had reached out." Mason groaned.

"We don't know what goes through people's minds when they are desperate." Corey reasoned.

"You're probably right, babe." Mason replied. He caught up on Corey's life as they talked more and more.

* * *

**_Blackbeard Family Entertainment Center;  
_ **

The Rogers-Barnes and Morita families and the teens went to Blackbeard family center. There were activities and attractions for all ages.

The younger kids were all over the place, bouncing from one attraction to another. Fuji wanted to play mini golf, while Lottie and Drew wanted to go to Rideland and try out the bumper boats. Pietro wanted to go to Fun Factory, while Wanda wanted to try the water slides. Takara was still trying to decide which one she wanted to try out first; the water slides or go-kart. Zack and Kevin really wanted to try out the batting cages.

"Slow down! Go one at a time." Bucky instructed. The kids slowed down and took their time. The parents followed right behind.

* * *

Kira, Mason, Masumi, Kaito, Jimmy, and Josh split off from the group to try out the attractions. They slid down the water slides, played mini golf, climbed the rope course, sped in go-karts, and got competitive in laser tag. There was no time to be bored on their trip.

* * *

**_Romano's Macaroni Grill;_ **

That evening, the families and teens went out to dinner. They ate up and shared dishes. The kids drew and colored the paper cloth. 

There were appetizers, the main course, and dessert. The food varied from cheese sticks or soup or salad. The main course options were pizza, pasta, chicken or meat or seafood dishes. The dessert options were; tiramisu, vanilla gelato, New York's cheesecake, chocolate cake, and seasonal sorbet.

"Okay, I can't eat anymore." Zack announced.

"Waiter, may we please have to-go boxes?" Bucky asked. He nodded and returned with the boxes and check.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, Morita Manor;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve retired to the guest bedroom they occupied. The brunette wrapped his arms around Steve's slight form.

"I am going by the store to have physical copies of all the pictures we took made." Steve announced.

"I bet that they are so cute." Bucky smiled.

"They are. These will be perfect for the scrapbook." Steve replied. Bucky squeezed his husband again and rested for the evening with him.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family and teens return to Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for Oddities in Oslo will be posted next.

_**Fresno Yosemite International Airport, Fresno, California;** _

A week later, the vacation had come to an end. After the fun times in the water and sand, the Rogers-Barnes family, Kira, and Mason were set to return to Brooklyn. They were sad about parting ways.

"Thanks for housing us. It was so nice to see you both again," Steve smiled. They hugged each other and lingered. The speakers filled with the call for their flight back to New York. They picked up their luggage and boarded the plane.

* * *

**_John F. Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York;_ **

Three hours later, the plane touched down in New York. The family and friends yawned as they stepped off the plane. The group was met by Corey. Mason ran up to Corey and kissed him hard. As the couple reunited, the twins and Lottie chorused,

"Eww!" As Bucky tried not to smile, Zack rapidly turned his back and tried to pretend that he didn't witness anything. Eventually, they came up for air and Corey led the way to the family van. The family got into their van and let Corey drive.

"Home sweet home," Steve sighed.

* * *

That evening, Derek, Stiles, Brett, Liam, Boyd, Erica, Malia, Kira, Corey, and Mason enjoyed a movie night. The group watched Titanic and sobbed.

"Why did she not slide over, Derek?! There was room!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I know, Stiles, just let it all out." Derek replied. Stiles sobbed as the necklace dropped in the water.

* * *

 The next day, the Rogers-Barnes family met with Bucky's extended family and Sarah. The kids rushed to their grandparents and hugged them.

"Hi, babies!" Sarah beamed.

"Hi, Mom." Steve said. They all hugged each other.

"Come and sit, sweetie." Winifred said to the group.

* * *

**_Barnes homestead, Kingston, Ulster County;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time.

"I am full. Your mom made so many cookies," Steve sighed as they laid Bucky's assigned room.

"She has cheesecake brownies in the oven for dessert later." Bucky replied. The couple kissed once.

"Want to fool around before Mom comes knocking?" Bucky suggested. Steve smiled and giggled,

"Yes. Lay the comforter on the floor; the bed squeaks. I'll lock the door." They both moved quietly and came back together on top of the comforter. They stripped down to their bare skin and Bucky grabbed the lube.

He slicked up his fingers and proceeded to prep Steve. Bucky pressed his fingers in, one by one. He kissed Steve hard. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and entered Steve.

Bucky pushed into Steve and kissed him to quiet his moans. They dragged out a sensual pace and kissed softly.

Eventually, they came with muffled cries and pants. As they recovered from their orgasms, Bucky and Steve kissed. Moments later, there was a knock at the door and they had to smother their laughter.

"Let's get dressed before she gets the master key," Bucky sighed. Steve's eyebrows shot up. After all the scary and unexpected things he's seen with the kids, his mother-in-law catching him naked would have to be the most terrifying.


End file.
